4.Meet The Sisters
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Clay's back. Piper and Prue started to get suspicoius about Phoebe's behavior.


MEET THE SISTERS  
  
*COLE'S APARTMENT*  
  
[Phoebe and Cole are cuddling up on the couch together with Elisabeth in Cole's arm.]  
  
Phoebe: Isn't she beautiful? [Stroking hair from Elisa forehead]  
  
Cole: Yeah, just like her mother. [Looks up with and smiles at Phoebe]  
  
Phoebe: Oh, just look at her. She looks so peaceful.  
  
Cole: yeah, so when are you going to tell your sisters?  
  
Phoebe: Oh Cole. You just have to ruining the moment don't you? [Laughing and lies back on his chest] I don't know honey.  
  
Cole: Well you have to tell them sometime.  
  
Phoebe: I will, but just not now.  
  
Cole: Well when then?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. It's not like an everyday thing you know! It's not like: Hey sis, remember the demon that I dated and attacked us at the club? Well he's back and we're back together.  
  
Cole: If you're scare then I'll come and tell them with you.  
  
Phoebe: Whoa, trust me you don't want to do that.  
  
Cole: Why not, I mean I have you on my side. They can't do anything with me on your side.  
  
Phoebe: I know Cole, but they're my sisters. I can't just tell them I didn't do nothing when I found out you're still alive. It's like betraying my sisters.  
  
Cole: But have you ever think about us?  
  
Phoebe: Yes, many times.  
  
[Suddenly Elisabeth starts to fuss.]  
  
Cole: Oh, shush [Cole rocks the baby back to sleep.]  
  
Phoebe: Um. I should get going now [looking at her watch] I'll call you later.  
  
[Phoebe gets up then grabs her jacket.]  
  
Cole: [Opens the door for Phoebe] Alright honey bye-bye. [Hands her the baby and kisses the baby.]  
  
Phoebe: [Kisses him back] Bye sweetie.  
  
*THE MANOR*  
  
Piper: Prue have you seen Phoebe? [Walking down the stairs.]  
  
Prue: She said she was taking Elisabeth shopping with her.  
  
Piper: Oh, well when she's home can you her that Clay called?  
  
Prue: [Stuns] Clay as in New York Clay?  
  
Piper: How many Clay do you know?  
  
Prue: What does he want?  
  
Piper: [Shrugs her shoulders.] I don't know.  
  
[Leo walks out of the kitchen with a cookie on his hand and a glass of milk on the other.]  
  
Piper: Oh Leo! Stop eating all the cookies and drink up all the milk.  
  
Leo: Well, what do you expect me to do? I'm hungry.  
  
Piper: Oh come on. I'll fix you up something. [She walks o the kitchen and Leo follows up behind.]  
  
[Phoebe enters the manor with Elisabeth in her arm.]  
  
Phoebe: Hey Prue!  
  
Prue: Hey Pheebs. How'd shopping goes?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, not so great. Can't find anything good nowadays.  
  
Prue: [Laughs] I guess she must've got really bored. [Refers to the sleeping baby.]  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! [Laughs. Then walks upstairs.]  
  
Prue: Oh Phoebe, Clay called.  
  
Prue: [Stops at the middle of the stairs and twirls around] Clay? As in my ex Clay?  
  
Prue: Um.yeah. I think so.  
  
Phoebe: What does he want?  
  
Prue: I don't know, ask Piper.  
  
Phoebe: [Walks back downstairs and hands the sleeping infant to Prue.] Where's she?  
  
Prue: She's in the kitchen with Leo.  
  
[Phoebe walks to the kitchen and found Piper's cooking. Piper and Leo notices Phoebe enters the kitchen]  
  
Piper: Hey Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Uh--  
  
Piper: [Cuts in] Oh, Phoebe, Clay called.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. When'd he call?  
  
Piper: About 20 minutes ago.  
  
Phoebe: What did he say?  
  
Piper: He says that he's coming to town. And left a number, where you can reach him. I put it in your room.  
[Phoebe turns and walks upstairs to her room and found a piece of paper with a number on it. It says: (910) 555-6951.]  
  
NEW YORK  
  
THEN UNDERGROUND  
  
[All of the demons of the underworld are gathering around and chanting in Latin.]  
  
Clay: All I need to do it get Phoebe Halliwell to fall for me again, bring her back here to you then I get promoted?  
  
Master: Correct!  
  
Clay: Oh this is going to be a piece of cake. [He rubs his hands together.]  
  
Master: If you fail me, you'll die. Is that clear?  
  
Clay: Crystal. [he suddenly disappears.]  
  
BACK IN SANFRANSICO  
  
THE MANOR  
  
[Phoebe picks up the phone and dials the number that Clay has left for her.]  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Clay: [The other line] Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Clay?  
  
Clay: Yes this is Clay. Phoebe is that you?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I just got the message from my sisters.  
  
Clay: Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in town. I was wondering, how 'bout you and I go out for lunch when I'm in town? Sat 1:00 Friday?  
  
Phoebe: Um. I don't know. I have to check.  
  
Clay: Oh ok, if you can, give me a call.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, bye. [They hang up the phone.]  
  
[After she hangs up the phone she dials Cole's number.]  
  
Cole: Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Cole, hi. It's Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Hey sweetie!  
  
Phoebe: Uh, listen, I.well, uh, my ex-boyfriend is in town on Friday and he wants to have lunch. And I was wondering if you don't mind if I go. But if you do them I won't. It's up to you.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, if you want to go then go. Don't let me stand in your way.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure? Maybe I can ask him to pick me up at your place. So you and he can meet each other.  
  
Cole: I'm positive. You don't have to tell him to pick you up at my place. I trust you Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: All right if you don't mind.  
  
Cole: I don't.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I love you.  
  
Cole: I love you too. [They hang up]  
  
[Phoebe hangs up then sat back on the couch. Then all of the sudden Elisabeth starts to cry. Phoebe gets back up and walks upstairs to her room. She picks Elisabeth up and starts to rock her. She starts to calm it down and Phoebe puts her back in the crib and sings her back to sleep.]  
  
Phoebe: [Singing] You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
[After she puts Elisabeth back to sleep, she tiptoes out of the room and walks downstairs.]  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
Piper: Phoebe, hungry?  
  
Phoebe: Starving.  
  
Piper: Good! Sit down.  
  
[Piper brought out 2 plates of spaghetti out]  
  
Prue: So, Phoebe what does Clay wants?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, he just wants to have lunch on Friday.  
  
Leo: Are you going?  
  
Phoebe: Um. Probably.  
  
Piper: So, Prue do you have a photo shoot to go to today?  
  
Prue: Uh, no. Finally I got a day off.  
  
Piper: So Phoebe, are you coming to the club tonight?  
  
Phoebe: Um. no, no. I don't think I'll be able too.  
  
Piper: Why not?  
  
Phoebe: [Hesitating] Library. I have to go to the library.  
  
Piper: Oh ok. [Looks at Phoebe suspiciously.]  
  
Phoebe: [Uncomfortably] Um. You know what? I'm pooped. I'm going to talk a little nap [Getting up and walks out of the kitchen].  
  
[Upstairs Phoebe lying in her room staring up to the ceiling in silence. Thinking about how she's going to tell her sisters Cole's back. She takes a deep long breath then closes her eyes.]  
  
BACK DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Piper: Um. Prue have you noticed how different Phoebe been action ever since Kevin out of her life?  
  
Prue: What do you mean?  
  
Piper: I mean the way she talks; she always hesitates when we ask her something. Like: Where are you going? Who was that? What are you doing today? I mean it take her like a week to answer. I'm very suspicious, something's up with that girl.  
  
Prue: Yeah, when you put it that way, yeah, I mean, just this afternoon, she got home from the mall with "no bags" on her hand. Usually there'd be like 3, 4 bags around her. It's like she brought the whole mall with her home, [complaining] but today nothing.  
  
COLE'S APARTMENT  
  
[Cole's lying on his bed thinking about Phoebe and Elisabeth. He couldn't believe he has a daughter and a loving girlfriend. He is happy that Phoebe lets him into her heart once again. What he'd done to her and sisters was unspeakable, but he truthfully regrets it. He really wants to be completely good, now. He wants to prove to Piper and Prue that he truly loves Phoebe and Elisabeth once they find out about him. He wants to show them that he'd change for good, for Phoebe and the baby's sake and his.]  
  
NEW YORK  
  
THE UNDERGROUND  
  
Clay: I'm ready to go now.  
  
The Master: [Puts his hand on Clay's forehead and start chanting something in Latin]  
  
[As he moves his hand from Clay's forehead there's was a triangle and a wiggly line going across it. As his hand move further away from Clay's the mark starts to heal.]  
  
The Master: That will protect you from those witches from suspecting anything.  
  
Clay: Thank you Master. [He bows.]  
  
[The demon spreads his hand around Clay's face then Clay was gone.]  
  
THE MANOR  
  
[Phoebe walks down stair and decided to call Clay]  
  
Clay: [The other line] Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Um, Clay? This is Phoebe.  
  
Clay: Hey Pheebs. I didn't expect you to call?  
  
Phoebe: Oh really?  
  
Clay: Yeah but since you call what's up?  
  
Phoebe: Um, I just what to tell you that we can have lunch on Friday.  
  
Clay: Really?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Clay: Great! I'll pick you up at 12:30pm then.  
  
Phoebe: Ok Bye.  
  
Clay: Bye. [They hang up then he grins evilly.] Stupid witch!  
  
[Prue and Piper are getting ready to go to P3]  
  
Prue: [Walks to Phoebe's room] We're off now.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, all right bye.  
  
Prue: Are you sure you don't wanna joy?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm sure. Now go!  
  
Prue: Ok. Bye then.  
  
[After Prue and Piper and Leo had left, Phoebe rushes to the phone and calls Cole to come over.]  
  
Phoebe: [To herself.] It's about time they leave.  
  
Cole: Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Cole! It's Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Hey honey, what's up?  
  
Phoebe: Oh. They finally left. You can come over now.  
  
[Cole hangs up the phone and quickly shimmers into the manor, behind Phoebe.]  
  
Phoebe: [Still on the phone] Hello? Are you there?  
  
[Cole slowly wraps his arms around his lover and startles her.]  
  
Phoebe: What?! [Turned around]  
  
Cole: Hey! [Leaned over and kissed her passionately]  
  
Phoebe: So what you wanna do. [Suddenly the phone rings].  
  
[Cole's getting the phone.]  
  
Phoebe: [Pulls Cole in for another kiss] Let the machine picks up.  
  
[The phone kept on ringing and the machine picked up]  
  
Prue's Voice: [Machine] Hi! You've reached the Halliwells' Residence. We're not home right now. You know what the thrill. Beep.  
  
Clay: Hi Phoebe! This is Clay.  
  
[Phoebe suddenly pulls away from Cole after hearing Clay. She runs over to the phone and picks it up.]  
  
Phoebe: I'm here.  
  
Clay: Oh, hi Phoebe! I thought you weren't home.  
  
[Cole walks over to Phoebe and wraps his arms around her.]  
  
Phoebe: Oh, um. I just got home.  
  
Clay: Well, I just want to let you know that I will be in town sooner than I expected.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. um, ok.  
  
Clay: So our date is still on right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, yeah of course.  
  
Clay: Well, ok bye.  
  
Phoebe; Bye-bye. [She hangs up the phone]  
  
Cole: Who was that?  
  
Phoebe: That was Clay.  
  
Cole: Who?  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah, that's right I haven't told you his name. Clay is my ex.  
  
Cole: Oh. What'd he say?  
  
Phoebe: Just that he's coming to town earlier then he expected.  
  
Cole: Oh. Well, where's Elisa?  
  
Phoebe: She's up stair napping.  
  
Cole: Well, then so we're alone?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
[Cole leans over and kisses Phoebe. Phoebe suddenly pulled away and leads him to the couch. And they starts to go at it again. Piper and Prue suddenly walk to the door. They couldn't believe their eyes.]  
  
Prue: [Shocked] OH! MY! GOD!  
  
[Phoebe and Cole look up.]  
  
Piper: Oh! My! God! This is bad. This is very bad.  
  
Phoebe: [Stuttering] Uh, uh . Prue, Piper [forced chuckles] I.I can ex- explain.  
  
Prue: Oh you better! It better be a good EXPLAINATION for what the HELL is HE DOING HERE!  
  
Phoebe: Well um, there's actually none. [Another forced chuckle.]  
  
[Prue takes a step forward; Cole and Phoebe jump up from the couch and back up.]  
  
Phoebe: [Panicky] Uh, Prue please calm down. I can explain. Just give me 'til 7.  
  
Prue: Don't tell me to calm down and I want one now! [Demanding and clenching her teeth together.]  
  
Phoebe: Well, Cole wasn't totally killed so he came back. And he proves his love for me and he's completely changed now, so he's good. [She gives Prue a sweet little girl smile hoping Prue would accept it. But it wasn't that easy.]  
  
Prue: And you believed him?!  
  
Phoebe: Yes, Prue of course I believed him. I love him.  
  
Prue: [Thundered] You! Love! Him?!  
  
Phoebe: [Calmly] Yes. I love him.  
  
[Piper just stands there speechless.]  
  
Cole: Um, Phoebe maybe I should just go.  
  
Phoebe: No, Cole you're not going anywhere.  
  
Prue: Well, he's NOT staying here!  
  
Phoebe: [Getting angry] Yes he is! [Prue glances at Phoebe in disgust] Come on Cole. Let's go my room. You don't have to take this crap!  
  
Prue: He's not staying for long you know?  
  
Phoebe: [Forces another chuckle.] Funny you should say that. Cause he IS!  
  
[Phoebe takes Cole's hand and stormed upstairs. Prue storms into the kitchen follows by Piper]  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
Prue: I can't believe that girl is so blind!  
  
Piper: Prue, maybe what she said might be true. Maybe he changed.  
  
Prue: Oh Piper, not you too.  
  
Piper: Prue just look at it this way. He had a lot of chances to kill us and never did. If he was still evil he would have kiledl us tight in the living room.  
  
Prue: Piper, he almost killed us that the club.  
  
Piper: But did he?  
  
Prue: No! And that because Phoebe threw that can lid at him.  
  
Piper: That was in the past. This is the present; let's focus on the present.  
  
Prue: Past, present same thing! He's still evil!  
  
Piper: Prue you need to calm down ok? I mean, it's not her fault who she choose to fall in love with. It just happened to be Cole.  
  
Prue: No! She's can't be in love with him! He's trying to manipulate her and us! And I'm not falling for that trap!  
  
Piper: Prue you need to face the fact that Cole's back now. And I think he won't be going anywhere soon. [She walks out of the kitchen.]  
  
[Prue slams her hand down on the table, pulls the chair out roughly and sat down with her hand on her head.]  
Phoebe's Room  
  
Piper: Phoebe can I come in?  
  
Phoebe: [With Elisabeth in her arm] Sure.  
  
Piper: [Softly] Hey! [Walks slowly in.]  
  
Phoebe: [Softly and gives her a small smile] Hey.  
  
Piper: So Cole's back huh?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, and whatever Prue or you say about Cole. It's not gonna change my mind about him.  
  
Piper: I know. I just want to talk to you. [Sits down next to Phoebe on the bed] You know Phoebe you shouldn't really let him back into your life until you're really sure about him being good now. You need to think about it first.  
  
Phoebe: Piper what's there to think about? I love him and I trust him.  
  
Piper: But what if he just manipulating you? And messes with your emotion?  
  
Phoebe: Like I said, I trust him, I know he wouldn't do that. You know what Piper? I don't really need this right now. I'm outta here.  
  
[She grabs the baby's bag and out of door she went.]  
  
Piper: [Calls after her] Phoebe! [But all she gets back was the sound of the slamming door.]  
AT COLE'S APART.  
[Cole's watching TV, suddenly there's a knock on his door. He gets up and opens the door.]  
  
Cole: [Surprised] Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: [Crying] Can I stay here for the night?  
  
Cole: [Pulled her into the apartment and close the door] Sure sweetie, what happened? What's wrong? [He took the baby into the bed room and walk back out to the living room.  
  
Phoebe: [Breakdown] Why can't they just accept that I love you and want to be with you?  
  
Cole: [Hugs her] Shh. [Sat her down on the couch] You know they have every right to get mad at you.and me.  
  
Phoebe: [Cranky.] Whose side are you on anyway? [Pulls away from Cole]  
  
Cole: I'm not on anybody's side. I'm just saying that, first I appeared as an ADA whom you fall in love with, next a demon whom been trying to will you for 2 months and you didn't vanquish, then a runaway demon boyfriend who got you pregnant, and finally came back in you and your sisters life without and warning.  
  
Phoebe: And the point would be.  
  
Cole: I'm a demon.  
  
Phoebe: Half, Cole, half.  
  
Cole: But, still.  
  
Phoebe: So what should we do? Prue is too stubborn to accept you. Piper's well Piper.  
  
Cole: Wel,l we just have to find a way to proof to them.  
  
Phoebe: [Baby voice] Promise?  
  
Cole: [Kisses her forehead] Promise.  
  
Phoebe: I think I should go home and talk to 'em.  
  
Cole: Want me to come with you?  
  
Phoebe: Thought you never ask.  
  
[Phoebe gets up and gets the baby and out the door with Cole]  
THE FRONT DOOR  
  
Cole: Ok you're ready?  
  
Phoebe: [Takes a deep breath] Yeah. [She opens the door] Piper. Prue! Can I talk to you?  
  
[Prue and Piper appeared on the steps]  
  
Prue: [Attitude] Yeah, after you get that beast outta here.  
  
Phoebe: [Pleading] Prue, just hear me out.  
  
Prue: [Rolls her eyes] Fine.  
  
[All walks over to the couch]  
  
Phoebe: Prue, Piper I know what you're thinking but please listen to me.  
  
[All eyes were all on her.]  
  
Phoebe: You're right Cole is--WAS evil, but he's changed. If he were still evil I think we all be dead by now.  
  
Prue: But can't you see it Phoebe? He is trying to manipulate you.  
  
Phoebe: He's not trying to manipulate me Prue. I know him. I trust him. Can you just give him a second chance please? For me.  
  
Prue: I'll try but I'm still very suspicious about him.  
  
[Points finger at Cole]  
  
Prue: You! Don't think now that Phoebe talks me into accepting you, and I'm not on to you anymore. Cause I am. If you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and I will hunt you down good. Understand?!  
  
Cole: Clearly!  
  
Phoebe: thank you Prue: I knew you would understand. I love you, [hugs her then Piper] and you too.  
The End 


End file.
